


Бриллианты и ржавчина

by chasing_kites



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Angst with a Happy Ending, Diamonds and Rust, Longing, M/M, New York, New York City, Reconciliation, Songfic, WTF Star Wars Sequels 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_kites/pseuds/chasing_kites
Summary: Звонок из прошлого раздаётся уже привычной трелью.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Kudos: 5





	Бриллианты и ржавчина

**Author's Note:**

> Пох 1970's AU, сонгфик по песне Joan Baez - Diamonds & Rust:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ST9TZBb9v8

Тревожные тени цепких ветвей мечутся по стене. От внезапно налетевшего ветра перед окном опасно закачался, завыл на ветру уличный фонарь. Слепящий жёлтый свет наотмашь забивает проблески луны из-за облаков. Звонок из прошлого раздаётся уже привычной трелью.

Этот голос… Не может быть этого голоса. Это всё злосчастное полнолуние — заставляет вспоминать, путает голоса и карты; в одно мгновение ты в промозглом Нью-Йорке, и тотчас же — за линией Мэйсона-Диксона, посреди заиндевевшей пустыни, и только далёкие горы на горизонте подёрнуты дымкой, и не зовут, но отпугивают.

Трубка падает у Хакса из рук, но вместо напевных гудков продолжает звать его по имени — его голосом. Настырный, всё такой же настырный. В нервных тенях на стене Хаксу чудится силуэт. Совсем заработался он с этим Первым Порядком и его командировками, раз уже на ровном месте мерещатся призраки из прошлого, которых Хакс все эти десять лет гнал прочь от себя: не было, не с ним, никогда.

Пригрезилось в предрассветной лихорадке; пронизывающим ноябрьским ветром задувает, ледяным дождём заливает за воротник — а потом чьи-то горячие, точно раскалённые угли, руки хватают его за шею, притягивают к себе, отчаянно пытаясь отогреть… Хаксу не получается соврать даже себе — «чьи-то», надо же! Известно чьи.

Больше никому, никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах Хакс не позволил бы, чтобы — так. Извивался, выгрыз бы противнику всё лицо, если было б нужно, — но противники не рисковали зайти так далеко. Оставляли его в покое.

Хлопок двери в пустой квартире громыхает гулко, точно выстрел. Хакс шумно выдыхает, растревоженно трепеща ноздрями, захлёбываясь тишиной и горькой свободой. Вдох-выдох, не забывать, как дышать. Это не он, не он, не он.

И теперь — голос в трубке. «Ну, как ты?» Словно и не прошло этих десяти лет, десяти промозглых, замёрзших, замерших лет, в мутном льду которых не отразилось — ничего.

Идеальная с иголочки жизнь, ты же всегда о такой мечтал, Обнимашки, не правда ли? — и Хакс не может распознать, то ли это трубка дразнит его, то ли внутренний голос принимается надсадно докучать до боли знакомыми интонациями.

Обнимашки…

Отросшая пушистая чёлка лезет в глаза, мешает разглядеть его, но Хакс бежит навстречу и не боится споткнуться — знает, что в случае чего — его поймают. Спотыкается.

Дэмерон подхватывает его, но оступается сам, они падают вместе, кубарем валятся на острую зелёную траву, и нет вокруг ничего, кроме этой травы и ветра, — Хакса кружит, их обоих кружит, он сдавливает Дэмерона в объятьях и сам будто растворяется, вплавляется в него.

Слышит его низкий, радостный смех и, зачарованный, смеётся сам. Пока ещё можно. Пока ещё они могут себе позволить смеяться — вот так. Солнце в глаза. Дэмерон говорит, что Хакс весь отлит из настоящего золота, заколдованный ирландский клад, который ему, Дэмерону, невероятно посчастливилось обнаружить и утащить прямо из-под носа у хитрых лепреконов. И теперь Дэмерон хочет спрятать Хакса ото всех, чтобы никто больше даже взглянуть не посмел…

Хакс невидяще ухмыляется отражению в зеркале. Где-то там, бесконечно далеко от этой пропавшей в калейдоскопе времён зелёной лужайки, все они — посмели, все они — увидели и склонились перед мощью лощёного представителя корпорации Первого Порядка. Всё вышло с точностью до наоборот относительно того, о чём мечтал Дэмерон. Но тогда Хакс ещё верил, наивно до одури, что они оба мечтали об одном и том же. А потом с треском и грохотом разуверился. Обнимашки.

Хакс не вешает трубку на рычаг и ещё долго после того, как Дэмерон на том конце провода отключился, вслушивается в мерные телефонные гудки, пытаясь успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце. Без толку. Сердце рвётся прочь из душной холодной комнаты, прочь из города, в дикую подлунную пляску, из которой нет возвращения — только смерть от бесконечного танца, а вместо красных башмачков — объятья, его объятья, которые за десять лет так и не остыли. Даже не думали остывать.

Фантомные прикосновения рук обжигают как вживую, Хакс раз за разом безысходно порывается смыть их горячим до кипятка душем — но они всё также явственно оглаживают его худые плечи, приносят прохладу и отдохновение.

Хакс мёрзнет под ледяными струями выкрученного на самую холодную температуру душа — а руки впоследствии согревают его обманчиво нежными и заботливыми движениями. Будто бы Дэмерон с тех самых пор, всё это время действительно заботился о нём…

Как если бы всё то, о чём он говорил тогда, — оказалось правдой. Но Хакс нетерпеливо поводит плечами, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя липкое наваждение, грызёт сигарету, не находя сил раскурить её, — дымный запах колет ноздри и тоже предательски напоминает.

На следующий, покрытый инеем день Хакс отчаянно не высыпается и не заваливает выступление только потому, что его репутация вытаскивает его в глазах заказчиков, спасает от неминуемого позора благодаря столь тщательно разработанной им броне из собственной непогрешимости. Теперь у остальных просто нет шансов разглядеть что-либо, кроме этой брони.

Меж тем изнутри Хакс с такой же выверенной аккуратностью разваливается на части. Кружится редкий, медлительный снег, и каждая форма слипшихся друг с другом снежинок неудержимо напоминает ему всё о том же, хотя и вовсе не была ни на что похожа.

Кажется, что между прошедшей ночью и днём промелькнуло несколько световых лет, таким старым Хакс ощущает себя — свидетелем истлевших звёздных систем и сохранившим несмотря ни на что ядовитую, острую память о нежной юности мира.

В стылом доме его уже ждёт надсадно разрывающийся телефон. Первым порывом Хаксу страстно хочется не глядя выбросить его в окно, прямо на уютную, мощёную брусчаткой площадь — пусть разлетится тысячей пластиковых осколков, смешается с ледяным крошевом, только не возвращает эти воспоминания.

Ярко представив себе, как выбрасывает из окна вместе со злополучным телефоном самого призрака Дэмерона, Хакс набирает полную грудь воздуха и снимает трубку.

«Ты, наверное, не ждал моего звонка».

Не вопрос — утверждение. Привычка Дэмерона появляться и исчезать с переменами погоды — так же внезапно, как южный ветер делается западным, как облака набухают желанным дождём, но просыпаются злыми снежными метелями; сегодня он здесь с тобою, а завтра как сквозь землю провалился. Дэмерон называл это «настоящей жизнью», Хакс — ребяческим безрассудством, опасным и откровенно идиотским во взрослом возрасте.

А ещё Хакс ведь ждал его звонка. До крови раздирал себе руки, чтобы не потянуться к телефону, не набрать номер — целая записная книжка номеров, по каждому из которых ему непременно скажут, что такового абонента у них не проживает и не проживало уже давно.

И всё равно Хакс сохранял их все: номера, газетные вырезки, тонкие засаленные полупрозрачные полоски бумаги с почти выцветшими чернилами — как ракушки на пути Иакова; он ведь не следовал же этому пути сам, отрицал его существование, самую его возможность в своей жизни…

Так кому сделается хуже, если он потихоньку сохранит у себя все доступные следы? Отражения Дэмерона в редких чёрно-белых газетных фотографиях, стихи и песни его — как следы на песке, пропадающие в неизбежно набегающих волнах. Только бы не сорваться, не позвонить, не услышать самое страшное — «Зачем ты звонишь?»

Зачем ты звонишь, разве ты не знаешь, что та жизнь — закончилась? Тебя вычеркнули из неё, так тебе кажется, верно? А зря, ты же сам вычеркнул себя из неё, не строй иллюзий, Хакс. Вместо иллюзий Хакс построил корпорацию. Иллюзии растворились в студёном ночном воздухе, как-то летнее солнце, преисполненное ирландским золотом и кудрявым, но колючим смехом.

Растворились так мягко, что хотелось плакать, чтобы продлить мгновение; и чтобы не существовало никакой корпорации; и звукозаписывающих компаний тоже не нарисовалось ещё ни одной; и оставалось бы только то лето и высоченная острая трава, а в ней — не менее острое чувство утраты, которая ещё даже не произошла.

С тех пор Хакс захлёбывается во сне — воспоминаниями, стрессами от переработок, как заботливо уточняет его личный психотерапевт; дышите глубже, чаще отдыхайте, делайте зарядку. Не слушайте ночные голоса из телефонных трубок — этого психотерапевт Хаксу не советует из тактичности, но об этом бы кто угодно и сам мог догадаться.

А Хакс слушает эти голоса — всегда сливавшиеся в один-единственный голос. Это не составляет большого труда: голос привольно и громко льётся из радиоприёмников, заглушаемый аплодисментами и визгом фанаток, и Хаксу никак не удаётся его позабыть. Полный запрет на радио в головных отделениях компании. Сотрудники недовольно перешёптываются, приписывая причину запрета тому, что их управляющий в общем и целом нелюдь.

Хакса такое разъяснение вполне устраивает. Нелюдь и есть, мослатыми коленями стоящий в груде осколков чьих-то радужных ожиданий. Но вот про колени остальным ведать вполне необязательно. Психотерапевт согласно кивает и что-то записывает скрипучим карандашом в большом нелинованом блокноте. Хакс ёрзает на кушетке и напряжённо всматривается в потолок. У психотерапевта, по крайней мере, никогда не звонит телефон и не играет докучливое радио.

После сеансов терапии у него обыкновенно получается хотя бы одну ночь проспать без снов; пусть и не выспаться толком, но на время перестать изводить себя. Не в этот раз. У работников корпорации нынче короткий день, и морозный Нью-Йорк переливается золотистыми огоньками — все хотят успеть подготовиться к празднику.

Хакс много лет не только не празднует ничего, но демонстративно делает вид, что существует с праздниками в параллельных измерениях. Вот уже десять лет, если быть точным. В самом пыльном и затхлом уголке памяти догнивает память об их последнем совместном Рождестве: гудящее во всём теле родное тепло, надрывный плач гитары похож на смертный стон — Дэмерон отчего-то поёт самые грустные песни, которые только знает. А как же ожидание чуда, волшебства? Неужели он уже тогда — знал, предчувствовал?

Естественно, в выстуженном доме Хакса встречает телефонная трель. Гулкий в полупустых комнатах, звук резко ввинчивается в уши, отражается от поверхностей и надсадно звенит. Что если в этот раз — в честь праздника, столь упорно отрицаемого Хаксом, — пойти против обыкновения и всё же поднять трубку?

«Выходи на улицу».

Нет, нет, нет. Хакс ведь уже успел размотать шарф, аккуратно повесил пальто на плечики, приготовился к спокойному вечеру. Пальто сорвано грубым движением, шарф позабыт, Хакс оголённым комком нервов скатывается вниз по лестнице, не видя, куда несётся, совсем не разбирая дороги в длинных коридорах с крутыми поворотами, — только бы выбраться наружу, задохнуться ледяным влажным воздухом, убедиться, что всё это — его гнусный морок.

Дэмерон стоит на том конце площади рядом с телефонной будкой — его силуэт Хакс узнает после сколь угодно долгой разлуки, с любой причёской, в любой одежде — безошибочно угадает его среди толпы таких же самозабвенных гордецов, сурово поводящих челюстью, как полководцы на памятниках.

Снег бежит стремглав вместе с Хаксом, извивается колкими бурунами снежинок у ног, сбивает с пути. Пытается сбить. В голове бьётся пленённой птицей отчаяние — ему ведь казалось, что можно же порознь, он же сильный, уж не слабее самого Дэмерона, — вон у него снежинки в волосах, и листья высохшие кружат у ног хороводами, и каким образом он только перенёсся со скрипучей окраины мира сюда, в его застывшее, заледеневшее сердце?

Сердце мира и сердце Хакса сливаются с исступлённым стуком, выламывают ему рёбра с обеих сторон, заходятся в гвалте хриплых выдохов и вдохов, которых всегда недостаточно. Хакс останавливается как вкопанный, не решаясь прикоснуться к видению, смахнуть снежинки с кучерявых волос — ведь что, если морок окажется настоящим?

Дэмерон не торопится развеять его сомнения, прищуривается лукаво и склоняет голову, оглядывая. Хакс, должно быть, являет собой чудную картину абсолютной растрёпанности, тяжело дышит и уже начинает мёрзнуть без привычного шарфа.

— Зачем ты звонил мне.

Не вопрос — мольба. Хакс и сам понимает абсурдность того, что говорит, но ему всё-таки нужно услышать — то, что за десять лет не было произнесено ни разу. Только мерещилось и ускользало с первыми лучами утреннего солнца.

— Простынешь.

Дэмерон притягивает Хакса в медвежью свою хватку, и тот даже не сопротивляется. Слишком обессилен, чтобы протестовать. Действительно простынет. Выбежал в ледяную улицу голый, как дурак. И зачем выбежал?..

— У тебя снежинки в волосах.

Хакс про себя удивляется, откуда ему достаёт выдержки поддерживать с Дэмероном дружескую беседу так, словно они расстались с полчаса назад, разбежались каждый по своим делам, но непременно условились встретиться после. Он безотчётно тянется к кудрям Дэмерона и смахивает с них снежинки. Тут же налетают новые.

— И как, красиво? — Дэмерон не пресекает его попыток стряхнуть снег со своих волос, льнёт к замёрзшим рукам Хакса и разве что не урчит, крепко сжимая того за талию.

«И вовсе не красиво», — хочется сказать Хаксу, и внутренний голос испуганно требует поскорее выбраться из цепких объятий, но хрипнет от холода, задыхаясь в чёрных кудрях.

— Очень. — Высокий Хакс гладит коренастого Дэмерона по волосам, всем телом вжимается в него, и вся площадь тает в тумане, и Нью-Йорк растворяется вместе с ней. Сухие листья опадают клочьями, как ржавчина, а бриллианты тают в тёплых ладонях. Но их прежде неколебимой твёрдости больше не жаль.


End file.
